Always double check!
by Naniyani01
Summary: Misaki had a small headache so he looked in the cabinet for some pain meds. He assumes he chose the right bottle and takes it. Soon he realizes he took aphrodiasacs. That's when Usagi comes down the stairs and... Well, you should read to find out more. -


Always double check!  
><em>W<em>ARNING! Yaoi LEMON

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction, yes? Cus it's FANfiction not OWNEROFTHEFRIGGINCMPANYfiction!

Anyways. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Always double check<p>

"Ugh..." I said as I walked to the kitchen, looking for some pain medication.  
>I had a headache that wasn't that bad, but I wanted to help it before it got worse.<br>I opened the cabinet as I heard Usagi coming down the steps.  
>"What's wrong, Misaki? You almost never look inside of the medicine cabinet."<p>

"Oh, I think I may be coming down with something, that's all."  
>He walked to the kitchen and gently put his cool hand on my forehead.<br>"Aw. Feel better." He said as he pulled me close.  
>He gently put my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. His big hands were always so cold but they felt so comfortble. I wanted to feel them forever.<br>Damn, I'm getting swept away again!  
>"What're you doing, Usagi san? I'm tired, leave me alone!" I said while pushing him away.<p>

Sadly, he always sees through my disguise...  
>"I'll be back to check on you later, I have to work."<br>He said as he grabbed a cup of coffee and headed upstairs with a smirk.  
>He's always so kind to me. That's why I love him so much.<br>Of course I can't ever tell him that!  
>I turned back to the cabinet and pulled out a pill bottle.<br>It looked like pain medicine so I took it with some green tea, and laid down on the couch after setting the bottle on the counter.

About a few minutes later I felt kind of dizzy.  
>'This must be a side effect or something." And I ignored it.<br>Suddenly there was a pain in my lower region.  
>"This... Couldn't be a side effect too, could it?"<br>I got up slowly and I felt my heart beating rapidly.  
>'This is some weird pain medication.' I thought to myself. I walked over to the counter and read the label.<br>"Yocon..." I read quietly.  
>"Used for enhancing sexual... Desire?" I cringed.<br>So.. I took... Aphrodiasacs?!

I felt weak all of a sudden, and my knees were shaking but I kept reading.  
>"Side effects... Dizzines... Shortness of breath... Increased amount of semen... Ugh..."<br>It wasn't long before I fell to the floor in a cold sweat with a thud, sending the pill bottle along with me.  
>I instantly heard Usagi rushing down the steps.<p>

I rested my head on the side of the dishwasher as Usagi's footsteps came closer.  
>"Misaki, are you okay?" He said, stroking my face. He looked me over.<br>"Are you hot? Your face is red!" He looked down.  
>"And you're... Hard..."<p>

"Mmhmm. Can you do something about that? I really want- no, NEED you in me." I said. I didn't regret a single word, now really wasn't the time to resist, or act like I didn't enjoy our active times together.  
>He looked at the pill bottle then back at me with a shocked expression.<br>"Nnn.. Usagi san, please. I really love it when you push me down and mess me up all night. Or when you whisper those things to me. Especially when you bite my neck like this."  
>I wrapped my arms around him and licked his neck before lightly biting the soft skin with my warm, wet tongue.<br>"I really want you now. Usagi san."  
>His eyes filled with lust and he looked like he was a cat, staring at a plate of tuna.<br>I liked that.

He grabbed my hips and laid me down on the floor as he claimed my lips, stroking the inside of my mouth with his tongue.  
>"Mmhh." I said, pulling him closer.<br>I couldn't help but slide my hands down his pants, squeezing that nice ass of his.  
>"Ah, Misaki?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Did you know you took ecstasy pills?"<br>"Mmhmm. I took it by accident." I said, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding my hands up and down his chest.  
>I sat up and pulled him in for another kiss. I then gently pushed him down and straddled him, rolling my hips on his waist while I continued to strip him of his shirt.<br>"Usagi san?" I said as I licked his chest up and down.  
>"Why do you keep those?" I asked.<br>I moved downward, leaving trails of kisses down his stomach.  
>"Mhh." He replied.<br>I pulled his pants down and licked the cloth of his underwear.  
>"Usagi san?"<br>I soaked the cloth then let free his erection, immediatley swallowing him, swirling my tongue around his member.

"Ahh. Misaki."  
>"You taste <em>sooooo<em> good, Usagi san!"  
>I said happily, devouring his cock like it was sweet candy.<br>He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing down my head slightly.  
>I moaned in pleasure, my low moans vibrating his cock.<br>I gave him one last suck and released him before quickly stripping myself of my pants. I straddled Usagi and alligned his cock with my entrance, slowly going down.  
>"Mmmhh." I moaned in pleasure.<p>

"Oh, Usagi... Nnnh... San. You... Didn't answer.. My question.. Ahhnnn..."  
>But Usagi was long in a trance.<br>I needed him more. I slightly rose up to the tip of his cock, then slammed myself down again. I increased my pace more and more until I was riding him at a rapid speed.  
>"Ahh I love you, Usagi san. I love you <em>so<em> much. Nnhh. I love you!" I said, my eyes were shut tight out of extreme pleasure and slight pain.  
>I suddenly bent over and locked his lips with mine. His hand wrapped around my bare waist as he slid his hands up and down the back of my thighs.<br>Suddenly, my heart sped up again. I guess I got too excited.  
>My body wasn't used to scuch excitement and pleasurable activity, so I fell asleep on top of his lips.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nnn..." I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark but I was still able to see.  
>When I came to my senses, I realized I was in a bed and Usagi had an arm around my waist. I also noticed I was wearing Usagi's shirt with no underwear.<br>"Oh, you're awake?" Said a familiar voice.  
>I turned around to face him.<br>"W-why the hell is my head pounding like this?" I said, resting my head on his chest, and reaching over to touch his soft, silver hair.  
>I didn't care if that was out of character, my head was practically jumping around in my skull, and I really just wanted some comfort.<br>"Don't worry, it's normal."

I felt his cool, large hands gently stroke my hair. I sighed in pleasue. That's all I wanted from him right now.

"Are you okay? You seem really reckless. Did the aphrodiasacs not ware off yet?" He asked.  
>"No, they did. I just really need to rest, my head feels like it's gonna explode."<br>"Go to sleep, then." Said Usagi.  
>"Mhkay..." I replied, already half asleep.<br>He kept stroking my hair as I drifted off to sleep again.  
>I didn't want him to move, I loved the smell of his shampoo and soap, and his large comfortable hands.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened yesterday?" I asked. I felt much better but my memory was _really_ fuzzy.

"You told me how you felt, Misaki." Usagi said, wraping his arm around my waist.  
>"You said you loved me <em>soo<em> much."  
>"No I did not!"<br>"Yes you did. I wouldn't lie to you, Misaki."  
>"I would never say that out loud!"<br>"Oh? So you think it?"  
>"... NO!" I yelled, thrashing about in his arms.<br>"Speak your mind, Misaki. How much do you love me?"  
>"SHADDUP YOU IDIOT!"<br>"I love you very much. What about you?"  
>"Let me go!"<br>He didn't listen, just kept repeating the same things over and over with a laugh in between.  
>He already knows how I feel, why would he make me say it out loud?!<br>Oh wait..l know.  
>It's because he's Usami, and he plans to break my heart to pieces with every whisper in my ear.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!  
>I feel like I improved a little on the lemon scenes compared to my other fics.<br>What do yo think? Does anythng need changing? Let me know below! Oh, and Happy Valentines day. (^_-)


End file.
